PROJECT SUMMARY The Clinical Research Core (RC1) is key to the success of the University of Florida (UF) Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC). The RC1 provides the resources and expertise for conducting clinical research across the spectrum of investigation of clinical trials as well as observational studies of risk and outcomes related to mobility and the prevention of disability. Its primary goal is to encourage and facilitate clinical translational research in this area. The RC1 has three Specific Aims: Aim 1: Provide the resources and intellectual environment to facilitate clinical research, team science, and OAIC Junior Scholars' education related to mobility and the prevention of disability. Aim 2: Promote and facilitate the translation of preclinical and pilot studies into clinical trials in older persons. Aim 3: Improve our understanding of behavioral, cognitive, and physiological factors that may affect responses to interventions designed to improve mobility and prevent disability in older adults. The RC1 functions as the central hub to which the expertise, data and products of all OAIC cores converge to produce research projects ranging from pilot/ exploratory and developmental projects, to larger Phase II, III, and IV efficacy and effectiveness trials related to mobility and prevention of disability.The RC1 provides resources and personnel (including U01- and R01-funded investigators) to support the development and implementation of clinical trials. These include pharmacologic, nutritional, and behavioral interventions, and observational studies of the causes of mobility impairment in older adults and the implications for functional decline and disability. Building on close collaborations with other OAIC cores, the RC1 will support pilot/exploratory projects, developmental projects, and external projects. In addition, senior-level investigators with established track record will serve as career-development mentors to lead these projects, provide expertise, and promote a rich environment for junior-faculty research as well as senior-faculty collaboration.